Off To Russia
by HouseofNight321
Summary: This is the epilogue to Last Sacrifice. What will happen to Rose and Dimitri? How will Tasha's execution go? Will the Bond be reforged?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaack! I'm not at College yet, so I thought I'd write an epilogue to Last Sacrifice. I already have 11 chapters done, but I feel like taking it slooow. xD. Hope you guys like it. XOXO ~HouseofNight321**

Dimitri and I were on vacation and damn, it felt so good. Lissa came to accept that we were together and so did everyone else. Well… Abe and my mom were still having a hard time. Dimitri told me about the hunting trip and said it wasn't that bad compared to what he went through when he was a Strigoi. He never let me down and I wouldn't have minded running off to Russia. Russia… I missed Russia. I missed Viktoria, I missed Olena, I even missed crazy old Yeva. I sighed. I wondered if Viktoria would ever forgive me… or should it be the other way around. I suddenly wondered if the Belikovs knew that their son was alive. A plan coalesced in my mind. A plan so awesome… so incredible that he would be speechless. Naturally, I kept these thoughts to myself.

"You have one of those looks on your face." Dimitri said. I laughed. He could see right through me.

"I do… don't I? Well, you're not going to find out until later." I pecked him on the lips. "I need to go see Abe. I need a favor from him." Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

"What do you need from Abe?" He asked, putting a hand on my hip. I just held my grin.

"You'll find out later. I promise." I kissed him again and it became… intense. This was love. What Dimitri and I had was love. We could see and read each other's souls. He pulled me back to bed, but I laughed and shook my head. "I'll be back." And I just went out the door and called Abe.

"Are you calling to pay your bill? 'Cause you still owe me from the jailbreak." Abe said in a smug tone. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Abe. I need a favor. Dimitri's family doesn't know he's no longer a Strigoi and I want to surprise him bringing him to Baia, but I think Adrian would be pissed if I used the money he gave me for my OTHER Russia trip." I thought about it for a moment. "I don't owe you crap."

"Of course, and you're looking to me for money?" He asked.

"Abe, please," I started. "Dimitri's family thinks he's still a Strigoi… or well, dead. They don't have an in-between state." I heard a sigh over the phone.

"I can get you a jet at the closest airport… I'll have to look up the name." It didn't matter, I knew the name. "What about Lissa? Didn't she want to meet Oksana?" SHIT! She DID want to meet Oksana. How could I get the Queen of all Moroi out of the country… especially when her sister is in California hiding from danger until Lissa could get the law changed?

"It's not safe. Believe me, I would bring her if I could, but we don't need the bond being forged again." I said and I felt like there was a nod over the phone.

"You're right. Until Lissa can get the law changed and Jill is back, it's not safe for her to leave. Alright… you leave tomorrow at noon."

"Thanks, Abe. Now I owe you a bill." There was a laugh over the phone.

"I know, and keep your word on that." He hung up and I dialed a new number.

"Allo?" A voice asked.

"Viktoria? It's Rose." I said hesitantly.

"ROSE! I am so, so, so, sorry! You were right about Rolan. You were right about Sonya, I am so sorry! If our fight never happened you might have still been here and…" I stopped her.

"Viktoria, please stop. I forgive you. You were in love with the idea of love. I get that. Anyway," I started walking so Dimitri wouldn't hear me. "I'm coming to visit tomorrow with a surprise guest." A gasp was heard over the phone.

"We heard about the attack at your Royal Court and then a Strigoi was turned back into their original state." There was hope in her voice.

"Viktoria?" I asked.

"Yes?" She asked with a small voice.

"It was him." She screamed.

"SHH! SHH! Viktoria, SH! We're coming tomorrow and I want it to be a surprise. Please don't say anything. Promise me… Promise me you won't say anything." I pleaded.

"I promise… can I talk to him?" I bit my lip and looked back to my room. I was only a couple feet away. Oh well.

"Fine… but you owe me. Believe me. You don't know the crap I went through to get him back." I said fiercely.

"Okay, okay." I went back in our room and pounced on our bed. Dimitri looked at me with a confused look.

"Someone wants to talk to you." I said and handed him the phone. He frowned and took the phone. There was a frantic voice over the phone and his mouth dropped open. He started talking rapidly in Russian. He started tearing up and I noticed the words, "I love you." He hung up my phone and looked at me with caring eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered and I hugged him.

"I told you: I'll always be there for you and I won't let anything happen to you. Did you not believe me?" I asked.

"No, Roza. I'll always believe you. So… we're going to Russia?" He grinned one of those rare full grins that I loved.

"Damn it, Viktoria! I told her not to tell you." I pouted.

"I told her to tell me." He had a sly grin on. I kissed that sly grin right off of his face.

"I have to go to Lissa and tell her I'm going out of town. Come with me?" I asked and he nodded.

"Always." He said. We both got dressed and I could finally give myself a good makeup job. Whenever I was guarding Lissa, I never had the time to do any blush or eye shadow or even lip gloss. This actually made me feel pretty. I started to put my hair in a ponytail, but Dimitri smiled and pulled it down.

"Wear your hair down today. It looks sexy with the makeup job you just did." I mustered up a smile and held my hand out for him. Our fingers entwined with each other and we walked out of our room aiming for the throne room first. I felt at a loss without the bond. I could always sense where Lissa was and I always depended on that to find her. Now I had to find her blindly. Guardians who I knew and trusted stared at us. I didn't care though. I was with my other half and I could face anything with him. I opened the door to the throne room and I saw Lissa reading a book, but she grinned when she saw us. I went and hugged her and she held me tightly.

"How have you been since the whole, uh, Jill issue?" I asked.

"Fine, scared, but fine." She averted my eyes. "I just hope Jill's okay." I frowned and looked to Dimitri. Lissa wasn't telling me the whole truth again. I bit my lip.

"Can you give us a minute?" I looked to Dimitri and he frowned and nodded. Dimitri walked out of the throne room, but I had no doubt he would be listening in case we got into a shouting match.

"Tell me the truth and I want the complete truth, because even without the bond, I can still function and be attune to your actions." Lissa's eyes widened. "What do you really think of Jill?"

"I want nothing to do with her." Lissa said bluntly and my eyes widened.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Rose… I'm still the Lissa you know. It's just that every single time I look at her, I see my Dad having sex with another woman. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Yeah. That's gotta make you feel crappy. No wonder you sent her away… just like Victor said." I said, words I didn't mean to say slipping out of my mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Lissa demanded.

"Nothing… doesn't matter since Jill's already gone. Your own sister, Lissa… you sent your own sister away. I would kill to have a sibling, but you just throw them away like trash." I threw those words at her.

"Tell me." She said, ignoring my slams against her. I felt a ting of compulsion and my eyes widened.

"You dare try to compel me? I'm your best friend!" I thought about it for a minute and bit my lip. Fine. She wanted to know? She can know. "Victor said, 'If Vasilisa has any sense, she will send Jillian away.'" Lissa's eyes widened. "Shows how much he really knew about you, right?" I shot at her.

"Shut up, Rose. How the hell did I know that Victor would say that?" I stalked away from her.

"You didn't because it was when I was going through Hell while on a jailbreak all over the country!" I shouted. "I couldn't call… how the Hell could I explain that to Adrian?" She stayed pointedly silent. "I hate fighting with you… but I think what you just did was completely crazy and you did it for your own personal gain."

"Rose…" Lissa said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't, Liss. The only reason I came here was to tell you that Dimitri and I are going to Russia." Her eyes widened. Again.

"You're going to Russia… without me?" She asked in a small voice.

"I know you want to go, but it's 'not safe.'" I said in total quote marks.

"Wait… you think I set up the attack!" She yelled at me. I stayed silent. "Holy Shit, Rose, are you stupid? I may not like Jill, but I don't want her Shadow-Kissed or bonded to Adrian!"

"No one does! I even joked about that with him when we were together!" I shouted back at her and she cringed.

"Don't yell at me." Lissa said.

"Don't yell at me." I retorted. I took a deep breath. "I'm still on vacation so Dimitri and I are going to Russia. You can't stop me." I said, starting to walk out of the room.

"I hate you!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. I stopped in my tracks and Dimitri walked in and saw that we were both in tears.

"What happened? All I heard was shouting and then I hear 'I hate you!'" Dimitri said. I ran to him and just hugged him. He welcomed me in his embrace and brushed the hair out of my face. I turned around.

"Well… that's too bad because I don't hate you. I'll never hate you." She just stared at me and wiped her tears.

"Let's go, Dimitri." I said urgently.

"Roza…" He said sighing.

"Dimitri… please," I said, pleadingly. He looked at me and nodded. I looked at her and shook my head. She just stood there as we left.

"Do you want to tell me what that's about?" He asked me.

"Later. I need to call Sydney." I said walking to our room.

"Roza, you know that's not a good idea." I sighed in frustration.

"I don't care, Dimitri! Shit just hit the fan and I need to talk to Jill." He stepped in front of me and I skidded to a stop.

"Rose… what happened with you and Lissa?" Dimitri asked. He doesn't need to know right now, I need to talk to Jill. Jill has a right to know how her sister really feels about her.

I averted my eyes from Dimitri. "It doesn't matter."

"Lissa was crying. You think that doesn't matter?" Shit. He had a point. I still shook my head and tried to walk past him. He grabbed my wrist, but not tightly. "Rose," He said in a pained voice. "Please tell me."

"Lissa wants nothing to do with Jill and remember what Victor said? 'If Vasilisa has any sense, she will send Jillian away,' It came true, Dimitri. Lissa sent Jill away… maybe not because she didn't want her or that could be the reason. It's not like Lissa's lied before. So I am going to call Jill and tell her what her sister what she really thinks of her." I said.

"No, you're not." A voice came behind me. A voice I would know anywhere. A voice I fought with less than five minutes ago.

I turned around. "Why not? So you can keep on pretending like you like her and leading her on?"

Lissa glared. "You're not telling her. It will ruin everything. She'll want to come home and that can't happen."

I glared right back at her. "Watch me." I started to walk away, but Dimitri grabbed me. I glared at him. "Seriously?"

"Roza, don't. It's not a good idea. Take a deep breath. Please, you were told not to make contact with Sydney or Adrian or Jill. Please just listen to her." Dimitri said in a calm voice. I just took a deep breath and walked to my room and slammed the door. I started packing my bags for Russia, but I didn't call Jill. The door clicked shut and I briefly looked to see that Lissa was there.

"What do you want?" I asked. "Do you want to brag about how much you hate Jill?" I asked while folding clothes into my suitcase.

Lissa shook her head in exasperation. "No, I'm not. I'm here to apologize. Look, what I said was wrong, but it doesn't mean it's not true. I may not like my… sister, but I do have to deal with it. I was just mad and angry and frustrated, but I didn't set up the attack."

"Fine." I said. "You can go now." I said a little harshly. She looked hurt.

"I just said…" She started, but I finished for her.

"I heard what you said. It doesn't mean it's not right. You should be thankful for her. She is the only thing keeping your crown. If anything happens to her, you lose the throne. Have you ever thought of that?" I asked while grabbing Dimitri's clothes to put in his suitcase.

"Of course I thought of that! I'm trying to get the law changed! Not every Royal is forthcoming." She said, sounding irritated.

"Yeah. You'll get the law changed and then throw Jill away like trash." I said staring at her and she looked at me guiltily.

"No! I won't. You know I'm not like that. I'll give Jill a shot." I nodded at her. "Are you even going to say anything?" I shrugged. "Damn it, Rose! Say something."

"What do you want me to say? Yay for you that you'll give her a shot? How am I supposed to believe you? You said you hated me. How am I supposed to believe you after that?"

"I was angry, like I said. I didn't mean it." I could see in her eyes that she meant it. I sighed and ruffled my hair.

"It's Spirit, Liss. How much of it have you been using?" I asked seriously.

"Not a lot…" She averted my eyes.

"Lissa! This is serious. You don't want to end up like St. Vlad, do you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No! Of course not. Look, I have to go to a council meeting, but I'll talk to you later." She hugged me and I accepted her hug. "I really am sorry."

"I know." I said and I squeezed her hand and she squeezed it back. She then left and Dimitri came in.

"Everything's all fixed, comrade. No need to worry." He laughed as I zipped up our suitcases. He picked me up and brought me to bed.

"ACK! Why are we in bed so early?" I asked, looking at him skeptically.

"Because A. Our flight is at noon tomorrow and it's midnight now and B. I just like being in bed with you." Dimitri said and I cuddled into him. I looked up to him and saw his brown eyes, god those eyes. I was locked in the moment and he pulled me into a kiss breaking my gaze. He pulled my shirt off and unbuttoned my pants.

"You… you said you liked that outfit." I said in-between kisses.

"I do like it, Roza. I love it." And we had sex. Man, sex was amazing. Like I said before, I wish I had the words to describe sex but it's like flying or being free. It's something you've always wanted. And I've realized since the day I came back to St. Vladimirs after being away for two years, I wanted Dimitri just as much as he wanted me. In a way, I wanted to thank Victor for the lust charm, because then, just then, I really knew that Dimitri loved me. He even admitted it when I was admitted into the med clinic after Victors poor daughter had been coerced into turning Strigoi and throwing me around like a toy. We stopped kissing and just lay there together, fingers entwined, breathing heavily.

"That was amazing." Yep, that pretty much summed it up.

"Do you regret it?" Dimitri suddenly asked, looking down at me.

"Regret what?" I asked, looking up at him.

"The possibilities you had with Adrian, having children… having a family. I can't give you that and it makes me feel like you're giving things up for me." I shushed him softly.

"This is the life I have always wanted. You are what I have always wanted. Don't forget that." I pecked him on the nose. My phone suddenly buzzed. It was a number I didn't recognize, but from the area code, I knew it had to be from Court.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Guardian Hathaway?" A gruff voice asked.

"Yes," I looked to Dimitri frowning. "And who is this?"

"This is Guardian Cameron. I work down at the prison, the one you broke out of."

"Glad to know I'm still recognized down there. Anyway, why do you need me?"

"Well… it's not me who wants to see you… It's Tasha Ozera."

I blinked and blinked. I put the phone on speaker so Dimitri could hear. "Wait… Tasha Ozera… wants to see me?" Dimitri was shaking his head no, but I kept on talking. "Why?"

"Tomorrow's her execution. She wants to confide or something like that." Dimitri spat on the ground, but I kept a neutral face on.

"I'll be down in five." I said.

"Thank you." Dimitri was staring at me.

"You're not going. She shot you!"

"She's in a maximum-security prison. She wasn't the one who was wrongfully accused, remember?" I told him as I started to get the casual Guardian outfit on.

"I'm coming with." I shook my head. That would just cause more trouble.

"No, that would just cause drama for you and Tasha."

"Roza, I am not letting you go in this alone. You can't be the superhero every time." Dimitri said and I knew he was right.

"Alright, fine. But I don't even know what she wants."

"She wants you… that's what matters." Dimitri said darkly. Dimitri and I finally got dressed and got down to the holding cells that were holding Tasha. Guardian Cameron nodded to us and we went inside. Tasha… looked like shit. She looked weak and unable to take care of herself. Just to piss her off, I held Dimitri's hand and also because I was nervous as hell. Tasha's eyes widened at the sight of Dimitri, but when she saw him with me, her gaze darkened. We walked into the interrogation room and sat down. Tasha was sitting like it's no big deal.

"Dimka." She said with affection. "Rose," She said with pure venom in her voice.

"Okay, you got Rose here, Tasha. Why? What is your reason for bringing her here?" Dimitri asked. Tasha's eyes widened.

"I've come to bare my soul and confess why it had to be Rose to be framed." We knew this already.

"We already know this and you know the sick part? You tried to shoot Lissa, a princess from a dying clan. So, listen, bitch. I hope you enjoy execution tomorrow, because you know you're going to die. It will not be numbing, it will hurt. I hope you have fun with that." I got up and slammed my chair in.

"Dimka, I didn't do it…" She said, but we both knew she was lying.

"Shut up, Tasha." Dimitri said. My eyes widened and I slowly turned around. Dimitri might go into God Mode. I grabbed his arm.

"Let's go, Dimitri." I said calmly. Dimitri was glaring at Tasha and I shook him more. "God damn it, I will smack you if you don't get up and leave with me!" Dimitri finally got up and held my hand. Then, suddenly, he pulled me into a kiss. Whoa. I mean, I'm all for making Tasha jealous, but this is a little much.

"See you later… oh wait, I won't." I giggled to myself and left with Dimitri. I briefly looked back to see that Tasha's face was fuming. We got into the hallway and this time, I stopped him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, holding his hand.

"Yes." He said, but I wasn't so sure.

"Are you sure?" I asked and I suddenly had Déjà vu of when we had the same conversation after we saw Victor in his holding cell.

"I'm fine," He brushed my cheek with his fingers. "We need to get to bed." We entered our rooms and got into our pajamas. I set our alarm for 7:00 AM so we would make it on time. We got in bed, went in each other's arms, and off to bed we went.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sleeping normally, pure blackness… until I was pulled into a Spirit dream. I had always feared it would be Robert Doru coming back for his brother's revenge. But… it wasn't. It was Adrian. Wait. What? He hated me. Why does he want to see me? I walked through the garden looking at all of the roses and Adrian came out from behind a tree. This was awkward for him too, so I was going to keep it to light conversation.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey yourself, Little Dhampir." Adrian said.

"I thought… Well, I thought you didn't want to see me after our fight." He looked uncomfortable. So much for light conversation.

"I've been thinking a lot, and I talked to Sydney," He blushed and I totally caught it. "She said I'm giving you too hard of a time… that I should lighten up. So I wanted to say I'm so… I'm so… FUCK IT! I'm sorry for what I said in your bedroom." He said and I went to hug him.

"It's fine. I've always forgiven you. I've just been waiting for you to apologize." I grinned. "So… you and Sydney, huh?" He blushed again.

"Yeah… she's… she's amazing, Rose. I just had no idea." He would say no more.

"Alright, be mysterious." He smiled. "How's Jill? How is she handling being away from Court and being Shadow-Kissed?"

"Not well," He admitted. "Sydney and I kissed and you know the crush Jill has on me. Jill saw the whole thing. Do you have any pointers to control from going into my head?"

"That's kinda hard due to the fact she thinks about you almost all the time." I said and he sighed in frustration. I tried again. "Remember when I was in Russia hunting Dimitri and Lissa wanted to dream walk? For me it was expanding my mind towards her, for Jill it's probably no different." I thought about the darkness. "Has she been absorbing the darkness from Spirit yet?"

"Question numero uno, you're probably right. I'll talk to Jill and see what she thinks. Question numero dos, not yet, thank God. She hasn't mastered that and we're hoping we can find a way to break the bond a different way than you and Lissa did."

"That's one good thing coming out of my day." I sighed.

"Why are you asleep so early… Court time?" He asked skeptically.

"Dimitri and I are going to Russia for vacation. His family still thinks he's dead and I want to surprise them with their alive and well son." I said happily.

"Wow… that's really thoughtful of…" And the alarm rang. Damn it. I wasn't done talking to Adrian. Dimitri was facing the other way watching the sun rise. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, yawning.

"Just long enough to see the sun rise. It's a beautiful thing to see." He turned to me, "Well, second most beautiful." I blushed and kissed him. I pulled back and looked at the sun with him.

"Sometimes I miss it. When we were on the escape, we were on a Human schedule and got to see it every single day. It's an amazing thing to wake up too." I said sighing on his chest. I then sat up and realized I had total bedhead. Nice. I went to the shower as Dimitri was watching the sun and then I heard a door click. I raised an eyebrow, but pretended like I didn't know what was going on. The shower door opened and Dimitri joined me.

"Much faster this way," He said and I laughed wrapping my arms around him.

"You're right," I said, looking to him. "It is much faster this way." I said while rubbing shampoo through his chin length hair. Oh, how I loved to touch his hair. It was sort of like ruffling his hair when I was washing it and he put his hands on my hips. I pushed him under the water and he realized he had a Mohawk. I grinned at him and he pulled me into a kiss. He pulled me under the water and started to wash my hair. God, his fingers touching my silken dark brown, almost black, hair felt like heaven. I thought this would never happen. If you asked me two years ago if I were to be in a shower with Dimitri Belikov, I would say Hell No! I would admit I would want it, but it would never happen. He finally got all the conditioner in and put me under the water. _That's what I was supposed to say._ I gasped and coughed. Dimitri helped me out of the shower patting my back.

"Rose, Roza, are you okay?" He asked looking into my eyes. Water threatened to consume Dimitri and me. What the hell? Why was I thinking of this now?

"I… I don't know. I just had this flashback to the bridge." He flinched and I hugged him, then I frowned. I needed to know this, maybe just because I needed to move on from that night. "Before I staked you, I said, 'I will always love you,' and you said, 'that's what I was supposed to say.' Were you going to say you loved me… even in that state?" He shook his head.

"I don't know, Roza. I don't know." He sighed on my shoulder.

"It's okay. That's in the past. It's over now. Why it came to me now, I'll probably never know, but we need to forget the past and move on with the future." I said and he looked to me smiling.

"How'd you get so wise?" He asked.

"I had a great teacher, one that gave too many Zen master wisdom crap lessons." I said grinning and Dimitri shook his head in exasperation.

"C'mon, we need to get dressed." He said, pulling my hand. I grabbed my towel, but totally missed. We were completely naked in our room. I sincerely hoped no one would come in. He gave me my clothes and I got them on in a flash. It was a little hard, due to the fact Dimitri and I kept on stopping to kiss. Alas, we finally got dressed and grabbed our luggage. I called Viktoria again.

"Allo?" There was a yawn over the phone. Shit! Time differences… oh well.

"Viktoria, it's Rose. I can call you back…" I said a little awkwardly. I felt so bad for waking her up.

"ROSE!" There was a shout over the phone. I winced at the loudness and Dimitri chuckled as we left our room. "No! It's fine, it's fine. Are you two leaving now?" GAH!

"Viktoria, you have to pretend like it's just me coming… not me AND Dimitri."

"Well…" She started.

"Holy Shit, who'd you tell?" I growled. Dimitri was shaking his head as we got into a car. You know, since I was 18 and all, I think Dimitri might have handed me the keys, but since Pennsylvania had a Hands Free law, he took the keys and drove. The universe had a sick sense of humor.

"Well… Yeva saw you coming with a bright light… and that says something because Dimitri was the Light of Yeva's life." Shit. Yeva _would _see Dimitri coming.

"Anyone else?" I asked warily.

"No." She said firmly.

"You swear on Dimitri?" I asked.

"I swear on D-You-Know-Who," She said firmly. Again.

"Alright. We're on our way to the airport. See you in 20 hours."

"SEE YOU SOON!" She screamed. I heard the faint outline of "Viktoria, who are you talking too?" "Gotta go, Rose. I swear, I won't tell. Bye Dimka!" She whispered the last part. Dimitri smiled.

"How the Hell could you hear that?" I asked. He shrugged while smiling. I cuddled into the seat and watched the road. Dimitri grasped my hand and squeezed it. I could tell that he was nervous. I squeezed it right back, giving him the message that no matter what happens, I'll be here for you. He seemed to have got the message because his features softened and sighed. "Everything's going to be okay, Dimitri." I said softly.

"I know, Roza. I know." He wouldn't admit it, but I knew that he was afraid… afraid that his family would reject him. I squeezed his hand.

"You know what Viktoria told me?" I asked looking at him.

"What?" He asked softly. Hopefully this will make him feel better.

"Yeva said that she saw a bright light coming." His eyes widened. "Weren't you the Light of her life?" He nodded, wiping a tear. That was rare. Really rare. I rubbed his hand and he smiled. "In a way, they know you're coming. So be happy… don't be sad or afraid. I'm here for you. You're not in this alone." His smile widened.

"Thank you, Roza." He whispered as we pulled into the airport. He drove around back and pulled into a parking spot.

"I'll always be there for you. How many times do I have to say it for you to believe me?" I asked.

"Too many…" He said while chuckling. We both got out of the car and were given a ticket to put on the inside of the car so the airport officials would know not to tow the car. I put it in while Dimitri was putting the luggage on the plane and greeting the pilots. I went right inside and… wow. I owed Abe big time. It was amazing. It looked just like one of the Academy jets, except more extravagant. I sat down on a couch and Dimitri sat with me. I lay down and he lay with me. The couch was just that big. He put a hand through my hair, murmuring soothing words in Russian and I pretty much lost track of the world.

Pure blackness… that's how it's supposed to be. Not for me. Not ever. So I wasn't surprised when I was pulled into a Spirit dream and I also wasn't surprised when it was Adrian, my ex-boyfriend and my friends boyfriend… if they even were a couple. I saw Adrian sketching under a tree. I was shocked. I remembered Daniella saying that he liked art, but I had never seen him draw. I went over to him.

"Hey, Little Dhampir." He said calmly.

"Hey. I figured you'd be with Sydney or Jill right now." I said and he shrugged.

"I wanted to see you. You're aura… wow. It's shining." He said. I thought about the same thing when Adrian came to me in a dream when I was on the run.

"Yeah… hey, I have a question. How's Jill? I know I asked you before… but how is she really… with being a Dragomir?" Dimitri would kill me later for asking this, but I might not get another chance.

"She's okay with it. She likes the idea of having a sister. She knows something's up with Lissa, but she doesn't know or she won't say. Now _I _have a question for _you._" Adrian said and shit, I just thought. This can't be good. "What does Lissa think of Jill being a Dragomir?" SHIT! I kept my face neutral, as a Guardian should, and answered very vaguely.

"She thinks of Jill as any sister would, use your imagination." I said and Adrian's eyebrow rose. "I can't tell you any more than that. I'm sorry, I just can't. I want to, believe me. I have two people on my ass that would kill me if I did."

Adrian sighed. "I guess I just have to accept that. I just hope this is over soon. I miss your beauty and charm."

I laughed. "Are you really flirting with me when you're with Sydney?"

Adrian had a knowing look on his face. "Well, we aren't official. We haven't DTR." My mouth just dropped open when he used the text-talk for "Define the Relationship." "The Alchemists are kind of coming in the way of that and Sydney's afraid… plus she denies her love for me, just like you did. Stubborn, yet sexy at the same time." I choked on a laugh.

"Sydney Sage… sexy? I can't even think about that. Why do you put these thoughts in my mind?" I asked and he laughed.

"Because she's all I think about, Little Dhampir. For now, get some sleep and have fun in Russia." He hugged me, more of a friendly hug, and I was left with pure blackness until I woke up my head on Dimitri's chest. My arm was draped over his stomach and the other hanging on the couch. This was perfection. I didn't dare break this spell because when I looked up, Dimitri was asleep. His left hand lay in my hair–lower part–and the other on my waist. A flight attendant came by and was about to go on the speakers, but she saw me shake my head. She made the motion for landing and I nodded. Now, normally, Prince Charming is supposed to wake up the Princess from her enchanted sleep, but hell. This time the rolls can be reversed. I leaned up and pecked him on the lips. His eyes opened, wide and alert, but when he saw me, he smiled and brushed a hand through my hair.

"We're landing soon. I didn't want us to go flying while they try to land the plane." I said with half a laugh.

Dimitri chuckled. "Yes, that'd be very, very bad." He sat up and broke the spell, but I sat up with him. I put my head on his shoulder, trying to keep the moment alive and he just looked at me with those brown eyes that I loved so much. I knew flight attendants were watching from somewhere, but, hell! Every time I look at those eyes is a time I want to kiss him. I pulled him into a kiss and he welcomed it with open arms. I gripped his hair as his fingers were soon entangled with my hair. What was just going to be a kiss became a very, very long kiss. There was an "Awww," from the cabin and our heads jerked up. The flight attendant apologized profusely, and we just gave each other a knowing grin. We landed at a small airport in St. Petersburg and there was a car waiting for us with a note. Huh. Who could it be from? We grabbed our luggage and went to the car. The driver was waiting outside the passenger door.

"Guardians Hathaway and Belikov?" He asked and we nodded looking to each other. He handed me a note. I opened the note and read:

Rose,

Please be nice to the driver. He was very hard to find with the type of skills I require. Have fun in Russia and do whatever you and Belikov need to do. Please don't break any more laws and end back in jail. That's the last thing we need.

Abe

I laughed. "What skills do you require?" I shook my head and put the note in my back pocket. Dimitri automatically knew who it was from right when those words came out of my mouth. The driver opened the back door for us and we got in. I watched the cities pass in awe. When I was hunting Dimitri, I didn't have time to take in the sights. Now I did and they were amazing. Dimitri clasped my hand and I looked to him. Worry was written all over his face. I put my hand through his hair. "Everything's going to be fine. You'll be much happier with your family in your life."

"I know, Roza." He put his head on my shoulder. "I know."

About an hour later we were nearing his house and Dimitri was shaking. I called Viktoria because obviously I was going to need back up on this.

"Allo?" Viktoria asked.

"Hey, we're nearing your house and… well… Dimitri's losing it." Dimitri just looked out the window like he wanted to jump out. Thank God he didn't.

"What street are you on?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm on Fifth and Nik." I said, looking as we passed the street sign.

"Crap. That's one more block from our house. I'll be right outside!"

"HURRY!" I practically shouted but she had already hung up. Our car had come to a standstill when we had come in front of a house. I saw a figure come out of the house. "Are you ready?" I asked squeezing his hand.

"I'll never be ready. But I have to do this." We both got out of the car and held hands. When Dimitri turned around and saw Viktoria, well, it was like his world coming back together and more of the Strigoi trauma peeling away. Viktoria ran up to hug him and Dimitri welcomed her in his embrace. It looked like Viktoria didn't want to let go, but she reluctantly did. She then hugged me.

"Thank you, Rose. You've given me… us our world back." She said choking on a sob.

"No… no… stop. I was happy to help and I couldn't have lived without him, so I had to take a risk. You should really thank Mark and Oksana for giving me the information." I said, grinning. Dimitri held my hand and Viktoria held his other. I looked up to him. "You ready?" I know I asked before, but maybe after seeing Viktoria, he might feel a little better. He nodded and we walked to the door. "Viktoria, you go in first. Introduce us, but don't say Dimitri's name." She nodded and rushed inside. I turned to him. "We may not be invincible, but we can do this…" And my words were muffled by a kiss. Viktoria opened the door while we were kissing and I looked scandalized. He did that on purpose!

"Dimka…" Olena's eyes were filled with tears as she rushed him inside. Viktoria PULLED me inside and we all started chatting.

"How… how is this possible?" Olena asked. Dimitri looked to me with a knowing glance.

"It's a long story." I said. They better brace themselves if they want to hear it.

"How dare you leave Rose like that!" Everyone chastised him. Dimitri looked at me. I looked at him. Messages were sent between us that said: you never really left me. I still got you in the end.

"Don't be upset with him. I'm not. Yeah, it took a lot of strength to get him back, but still, we did and I'm just happy to have my other half back." I said and he pecked me on the lips. Everyone "Aww'ed," and I blushed.

"Oh, Mark and Oksana will be so happy you're here." Olena gushed. I was kind of nervous to talk to Mark due to the fact I _had _made it my next vigilante mission to find a way to bring Dimitri back.

"Are you two married?" Paul asked. My eyes widened and Dimitri laughed, I think more of a nervous laugh. No one else seemed to think it was funny.

"Um…" I started. Failed that, might as well try again. "Well…" Words failed me.

"No… not yet." Dimitri said smiling. _Not yet?! _My eyes widened, more if they could've. Dimitri squeezed my hand, and I squeezed it right back, numb from what I just heard.

"Viktoria, take Rose to Mark and Oksana's. Dimka is staying here. He has chores to do." Olena's face hardened and I couldn't help a grin. Viktoria was pulling me out the door when he kissed me on the forehead as a goodbye. I finally left and we dashed off to see Mark and Oksana, once again.


End file.
